Dance in the dark
by Akumanosaiainoko
Summary: HorohoroXRen yaoi, oral, lemon, lime, slight public indecency, swearing, contains both the Japanese and Chinese language...basically. Just a oneshot no plans to continue this perticular FF.


**Hey guys! Wrote this for my sauske because she was feeling downj, maybe TBC ^^**

**Translation notes;  
Japanese:  
Tongari is the name for the spike on his head.  
Aishiteru koibito - I love you lover/sweetheart**

**Chinese: Text will have the translation in brackets or Ren will explain afterwards to save you scrolling up and down, and here will have a rough pronunciation ^^**

**Hǎo ba, xièxiè nǐ. Zàijiàn. - Hao ba, sheyehsheyeh ni. Zaiachien. ((okay thank you. Goodbye))**

**Nǐ rìyǔ shì xìnggǎn de. - Ni rherhyuu shi shinggan da**

**Ràng wǒ. - Jang wo.**

**Wǒmen zài zhèlǐ zhǔ dào. - Woman sai cherli chuu dao.**

**Wǒ ài nǐ - Wo ai ni ((I love you))**

Dance in the dark

The music decanted into my ears; it was thick with bass and I could feel the lyrics clogging up my head. I could feel the subwoofers pounding the ground sending vibrations everywhere; they would spiral up the legs of innocent people and intoxicate them. It was like a poison, once it entered your blood stream you were doomed. The room was infectious, full of sweaty bodies grinding against each other to the sound of the music.

I was leaning against a railing that over looked the dance floor on the lower floor, staring down at the people as I let the music take me away. My forearms resting against the wood, leaning forward just slightly as a hand held onto a bottle of alcohol, my fingers just grasping onto the neck of the bottle. One of my legs bent as I leant my weight unevenly, making my arse stick out only just. I took a large gulp of the liquid as I let it coax my body into relaxation. I shook a few blue bangs out of my vision, and readjusted my headband where it had slipped up. I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my exposed neck and seep into the fabric of my v-neck short sleeved black shirt; it was beyond hot in here. I rubbed my thumb over the condensation covered glass bottle. I sighed as a small breeze snuck into the rips in my denim jeans and cooled my skin. Said blue jeans bagged around my ankles covering up the heels of my black converse. I stretched my neck as I waited, taking another mouthful of the alcohol.

I grinned as I felt a pair of familiar hands sneak around my waist and rub the muscles as they snaked around my torso. I felt a set of cold lips kiss the back of neck; I shivered as it pulsed through my body.

"You took long enough in the bathroom, what where you having a quick self session?" I asked the person behind me. Their voice let out a chuckle and ran their teeth down the back of my neck.

"Shut it" I heard.

Their touch left my body as they snuck themselves under my arms and stood in front of me. I rested a palm against the railing to give them room. I licked my lips of the sweat and drink that stuck to them. I stared at the male in front of me, his body leaning against the banister. I looked up and down and grinned at his body. His trousers, the pair I loved the most because of the diamonds cut out of the sides showing off more skin for me to see and easily accessible areas, hung around his hips revealing the top of his hip bones and the bottoms of them were pulled over his shoes. My glance came back up, hesitating over his crotch and then up at his shirt. Unlike me, he was wearing a short sleeved buttoned shirt. The top three buttons where undone exposing his skin.

"Have you finished staring Horo?" he asked looking up at me with a slight scowl.

"Admiring, not staring. Get it right," I said smirking, and leaning down to capture his sweet lips in a kiss before he could retort. His mouth hungrily replied as he divided his lips before I could even ask him to. My tongue shot inside, caressing the delicate skin. He let out a small sigh as a licked over his teeth. My free hand travelled to his hip and ran my thumb over his exposed hip bone. His teeth nipped at the end of my tongue, but I pulled away from his lips before things got more heated.

"You know how much I love these trousers; must you tease me?" I asked pouting modestly as I ran a finger around the inside of the diamond shape.

"Because you get worked up so easily," he said raising his eyebrows in a quick jerk. I laughed to myself.

"Oh yeah? Says you Mr short temper." he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I do not have a short temper, you're just a pain in the ass" I leaned my mouth towards his ear.

"No, I'm the pleasure in your ass Ren" I said licking the shell of his ear, dipping it into his ear. I earned a moan from his lips.

"N-no weak spots in public you asshole," he stuttered. I laughed baring my teeth, having a sudden idea.

"Well, how about it baby. How about I take you onto the dance floor and we touch each other's weak spots and see who can last the longest?" his lips pulled into a leer.

"It's on." he said pursing his lips and blew me a small teasing kiss.

"Next song? Let me finish my beer" I said, gulping down the remaining of my drink. He nodded as I wiped the back of mouth with my hand and placing the bottle down on a random table. He took my hand as we walked down towards the floor lit floor. He suddenly stopped and pulled out his phone then grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's almost twelve," he said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"And who cares because?" I said. My face pulled in various directions in confusion.

"Because you idiot, twelve till one is blackout" his eye rolled again.

"Blackout?"

"When they turn out all the light on the dance floor and you literally dance in the dark…"

"Well, someone did their homework on the club," I winked at him, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Black out in one minute." a voice came from the DJ's box.

"No, I just paid attention when we were queuing up fucktard!" I kissed him to silence his swearing. His arms slipped around my neck, we parted our lips again.

"Are you ready to fail?" I licked his lips as his hips started to move to the sound of the music.

"You'll be the one failing"

We swayed together for a while as the bass toned down.

"Horohoro, if it gets too much and we give up, the code word is-"

"I'm gonna cum, let's go home and fuck?" I offered, his hand slapped my head as a response.

"No you idiot!" I rubbed my head and pouted. He kissed where he had hit my head.

"It has to be something short…" he mumbled

"What about 'take me home'. It's easy to remember and simple" he nodded

"Blackout in, three…two…one…" The lights dimmed out quickly, leaving the only dim light on the upper deck of the club and by the bar, I could hardly see my Chinese lover in front of me.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked him as the music changed track and started pounding ferociously. We began to rock our bodies together.

He made the first move, by running his hands over my body to feel what he couldn't see. He turned my body around so he was behind me and ran his fingertips over my hips, rubbing the skin covering the bone, as his lips dotted kisses over my shoulders. His tongue peaked out of his mouth and started licking over the back of my neck. I shut my eyes knowing it would be pointless them being open. His hands snuck into my trousers and started running his fingers over the trail of trimmed hair that led south. I tensed up and tried to concentrate on my breathing. His fingers rubbed through the short hair and over the skin, as his mouth moved to a soft spot on one of my shoulders and started sucking and nipping at the skin. I let out a small sigh as his fingers moved under to the base of my shaft and started rubbing the area between my cock and sack. I bit my lip as our bodies still rock to the music. Every move seemed to drag on for ages, every touch, every kiss, everything.

_Damn it Horo, you'll lose if you don't do something_

I managed to pull free from his hands and pull his shirt open and letting my fingers run over his hardened nipples and pinching them slightly. I knew one of his weaknesses was talking dirty; I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it.

"You like having your nipples played with huh?" I asked; my mouth close to his ear. I felt his body tremble as I pinch the nubs again.

"See they're all hard, I bet it's making your cock leak" I felt his hands grip to my hips. I smirked as I leaned down to lick over his nipples then blow on them, producing a tasty groan from his mouth.

Good thing the music was loud.

"I've barely started and you're already moaning, you ready to give up?" I asked, gripping his arse cheeks.

I heard him growl as he moved his mouth to my ear.

"Never," he said before plunging his tongue into my ear as the track blended into the next one. His tongue thrusted in and out of my ear my hands dropped to his waist. His fingers lead themselves down to my hips as he began to grind himself against me. I felt a small protuberance rub against me. I bit my lip as he rocked himself directly against me. I groaned as he hit all the good spots. I threw my head back as I let out a moan, forgetting I was trying to seduce him.

The music, Ren's body, everything felt right.

I gripped harder onto his skin, digging my nails into his skin, making his tongue tremble inside my ear. I felt his breath against my skin as beads of sweat began to make out bodies stick together. Ren's tongue retreated from my ear. We both moaned as our semi erections grinded together. I forced my tongue into his mouth, feeling the salty tasty of sweat on his lips, sucking at his bottom lip as I moved my hands back to his arse as we rubbed together.

I was losing it; we had done all these things before, but never in the dark, or around people. I had to keep reminding myself that we were in public, in a club, with other people probably doing the same thing to each other around us.

Ren brought me back to reality when I felt his hand sneak behind my back and go between my thighs. I felt his hands start to rub my sack from outside my pants and jeans. I groaned as the friction almost make me fuck him right here, right now. I ran my finger against the wet skin inside the diamonds on his trousers, making my way inside and my finger tips rubbing his inner groin. His body shuddered under my touch and his finger s almost forgot their task. He soon returned to rubbing me, as we grinned together. His fingers would retract every time I tried to move them to certain spots to tease me. I growled in his ear, I only heard him chuckle. The track changed again, it had been probably about fifteen minutes considering the length of the songs.

I felt my cock stiffen, we wouldn't last much long and I refused to fuck him here.

It was time to be mean.

I ran my hands through his purple locks, pulling it tight hearing a small whimper over the music. I moved his hands away from my thighs and pulled my fingers out of his trousers, only to suck on one finger and then put the hand with the wet finger, down the back of his trousers and slide between his cheeks and find the ring of muscles that's clenched I touched them. I felt his hands give up trying to fight against me. My grip tightened on his hair as I began to rub his entrance.

"Oh you like that huh" I heard him moan again. His head tried to lean backwards, but I kept a firm grip on his hair; pulling at the roots. He moaned again, louder.

"Oh I don't think so" he started to pant as I ran circles around the muscle. His hands started to try and grab onto anything for support. I knew he wanted to give up, but his pride sat firmly in front of that. I leaned against his ear again,

"If we go home I'll rim you"

His voice started to judder as he tried to speak.

"What was that?" his mouth only uttered my name and random gibberish. My finger started to enter him, his body relaxed and I took the opportunity to thrust the wet finger inside of him. Everything clenched. He moaned and bit down onto to my shoulder to restrain himself.

"T-take me ho-home" I panted into my ear.

"Okay baby"

I was too aroused to tease him.

I carefully pulled my finger out of him, and took his hand and began to lead his carefully towards the lights that lit the stairs. I put a hand on his hip and guided him upstairs.

"Are you making us get a cab?" he asked.

"Yeah, I ain't fucking driving" I said moving us between and around groups of people, getting a few gasps, giggles and comments as we walked towards the door.

"I'll get someone to pick us up Horo, I don't trust cabs" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't I couldn't win.

"Fine fine fine" I mumbled as we stepped out into the cool air.

"Ah fuck that feels good," he said being able to breath, I nodded in agreement as I felt my erection soften in the cool air. I held Ren close as he began scrolling through his list of a million contacts to find a Tao driver that would pick us up.

The phone call was short and all in Chinese. I smiled. He was so cute when he spoke Chinese, I had no idea what he was saying; but it sounded hot. I held him close to my chest as he spoke, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as we stood on the pavement.

"Hǎo ba, xièxiè nǐ. Zàijiàn." I looked down at him with a patient face. He blushed slightly.

"He'll be here in about five or so minutes from a nearby errand… sorry about the Chinese…" he said looking down, probably trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Hey I've told you this before, I don't mind. You're family makes you speak it 'cause of your culture and stuff which I actually think is pretty cool, like how I celebrate typical Hokkaido festivals, plus I think it's hot." He looked up at me face half frowning, half confused.

"You find my Chinese hot?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Y-yeah…" I pursed my lips as I avoided his now smirking face.

"I really want to fuck…" he said brusquely.

"Me too" I pursed my lips, wanting the driver to hurry up. I felt myself fidgeting as my hormones raged around me.

"Not long now Horo, then when we get home you can fuck me hard… and rim me like you said you would…" I laughed.

_Typical._

"Why do you like that so much?" I asked, looking down at the tongari on his head.

"It just feels good" he shrugged.

It wasn't long before the driver came and we climbed in. Luckily our apartment wasn't that far away, its walk able during the day if you had the energy.

As we drove, Ren rubbed my thigh and I kept my arm firmly around his shoulder. The journey was only ten minutes, but our erections or hormones hadn't completely disappeared, so it felt like half an hour. When the car finally stopped the driver spoke for the first time.

"Wǒmen zài zhèlǐ zhǔ dào." Ren just nodded and we both got out. As the car drove off we walked hand in hand up to the door where I started fondling with my keys and attempted to open the door.

"I'm guessing, we're here now?" he chuckled.

"Almost. We are here master Tao" his chin rested on my shoulder as his hand slipped over my arse and groped eagerly.

"Come on then 'master Tao', get in the house. I need to fuck you." I said half sarcastically as I finally opening the door. As we entered the door, I locked it straight away, throwing my keys into the basket and grabbing Ren's shirt and pulling him towards me and instantly into a kiss. I wasn't waiting any longer and neither was he. I started pulling at his shirt as we both tried to remove out shoes, after a few moments our feet where bare. I pealed Ren's shirt off of his shoulders and broke the kiss to pull off my own, I looked down and watched as his nipples rose in the cold, I smirked at him as I put my hands either side of his face and pulled him back for another kiss. My tongue didn't delay in entering his mouth and I soon felt a stand of spit roll down my chin. I felt his smaller hands fumbling at my jeans, I groaned as he managed to undo them and shoved them down to my ankles. I kicked them off as I slipped his from his waist, leaving him naked.

"Fuck I love those trousers," I said feeling myself get more aroused as I saw his semi erect flesh.

"Just because I can't wear pants with them" I licked my lips and lifted him up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him upstairs, breaking the kiss every now and then to make sure I didn't fall over as I made my way towards our bedroom. I dropped him onto the bed and watched him as he beckoned me with his finger as I stripped myself from my underwear. I crawled over him, connecting out lips once more as his fingers found my hair and gave a short tug as he tried to bring my body closer. His moaning soon filled the room as I disconnected out mouths and started kissing down his body; licking and biting over and around his nipples the making my way down to his navel. I dipped my tongue inside a few times before kissing further down and over the smooth shaved area. He had told me he shaved because it liked it that way, either way I found it hot. He shaved, I trimmed mine; it didn't matter to us. I licked over the soft skin and made my way to his cock. I kissed up his phallus and licked over his head a few times before watching him spread his legs as I began to palm him. I started off with long and slow jerks and soon after, shorter and quicker ones. His back began to arch as I made his hormones fly off the scale. His eyes slipped shut as my name started rolling off his tongue. I rubbed the beads of precum over his head and watched it splurt out of his slit.

I grinned as the stubborn and powerful Tao melted under my touches. His hips started to thrust in sync with my hand and his legs would reflexively open giving me a better view.

"Sixty-nine Ren" I told him, he only just managed to nod. My hand never left his leaking shaft as I straddled over him and put my legs either side of his face. I continued to pump his throbbing cock as his lips parted and started sucking at my head. I almost lost balance and landed on him with the sudden pleasure, but I managed to catch myself by pressing my spare hand against the mattress.

"Urgh baby…" I moaned as his talented mouth sucked more of my erection into his mouth. He moaned over my skin as I rubbed my thumb into the slit and just over the entrance to his urethra. His mouth opened around my cock and let out the loudest moan so far of the night. His other hand and slipped down and started massaging my sack. I groaned, I really wanted to cum.

I felt his moans from the vibrations around my cock. I was close, and from what I could feel so was he.

I pumped him as hard as I could, as he sucked as much as he was able to, even dipping my tip down the back of his throat a few times, before actually deepthroating me. My body was throbbing; craving for him in every way I could have him. I stopped touching him.

"R-Ren get on your hands and knees" he complied again, instantly knowing what he was about to obtain. We both moved, he climbed onto is hands and knees as I sat on my legs behind him and spread his cheeks staring at the entrance that yearned for me to play with it. I grinned as I leant down and ran my tongue over his ring of muscles.

His arms gave way.

I smirked at the sudden reaction and took that as a sign to continue as I began to lick and suck at the slowly expanding hole. He tasted of cum and sweat; I licked firmer at him as he started to scream under me. I grinned as I plunged my tongue inside him. He moaned my name loud enough for the neighbours to hear. I managed to thrust my tongue in and out of him before removing my tongue, quickly licking two fingers and sliding them instead. His throat was going to ache tomorrow from all this moaning. His hips moved back and forward against my hands, a few times I would stop moving my hands and watch him fuck himself onto my fingers. I couldn't hold out any longer to give him another finger. I pulled everything out of him and flipped him into his back.

"F-fuck…" he managed before opening his eyes and staring up at me, those yellow topaz eyes gleamed up at me.

I positioned myself and placed my head outside his stretched opening. He nodded and I carefully slid myself inside of him. He covered his mouth with his hands as his eyes shut again.

"D-doesn't matter how much we fuck, you're always so tight" he whimpered underneath me as I spoke. When I was fully inside I bent down and kissed his head, my voice whispering huskily words of encouragement and approval. I felt his body relax around me, but his heated walls still tight. I began to thrust gently inside of him, slowly picking up the pace. He moaned with every thrust, and with every thrust I got faster, and the faster I got the louder he moaned. I angled myself in a certain direction causing him to suddenly let out a familiar moan. I grinned.

"Got it baby"

"D-don't stop idiot!" he said gripping onto the sheets. It didn't take long before I was pounding directly onto his prostate and we were repeatedly moaning each other's names. His thrusts matched mine and we moved in unison towards our orgasm.

"H-harder Horo, oh god it's so good-" he managed before his words where silenced by his moaning. I obeyed his plead and thrusted as hard as I was able to into him.

"Hang in there baby- ahh, not much longer-" I said feeling my orgasm closing in on me already. I rolled my hips into his and grasped his straining erection and started to tug at it and matching it with our thrusts. I didn't take much of that before his body gave up and his climax took over his body yelling my name as he did. As I felt his body spasm slightly and his walls clench around my cock, I let out a final moan before I spilled myself inside of him. I hadn't cum in a while so I spilled a lot inside of him, as I pulled out of him I watched as drops of thick cum began dripping out of him. I managed to smirk before collapsing beside him.

"Aishiteru koibito." I managed to say as I pulled him into my arms as sleep started to engulf me.

"W-Wǒ ài nǐ." I heard him mumble, he then snuggled himself into my arms.


End file.
